officialwwefandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor Series (1999)
Survivor Series (1999) was the 13th annual Survivor Series professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by the World Wrestling Federation (WWF). It took place on November 14, 1999, at the Joe Louis Arena in Detroit, Michigan. The main event was a Triple Threat match–a non-elimination match involving three wrestlers against each other; for the WWF Championship between Triple H, Big Show and The Rock. Big Show won the title. He was a replacement for Stone Cold Steve Austin, who had been run down by a car earlier in the night (which was an angle for Austin to take time to recover from his injuries). The undercard included the New Age Outlaws defending WWF Tag Team Championship against Al Snow and Mankind, Chyna defending the Intercontinental Championship against Chris Jericho, three four-on-four Survivor Series elimination match (including a Handicap match involving Big Show) and event also featured the WWF in-ring debut of Olympic Gold Medalist Kurt Angle. Storylines Survivor Series consisted of professional wrestling matches involving wrestlers from pre-existing feuds and storylines that played out on Raw is War and SmackDown! — World Wrestling Federation's (WWF) television programs. Wrestlers portrayed a villain or a hero as they followed a series of events that built tension, and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. The main rivalry heading into the event was between Triple H, Stone Cold Steve Austin and The Rock over the WWF Championship. At No Mercy, Rock defeated British Bulldog in a standard wrestling match. Later that night, Rock challenged the winner of the WWF Championship Anything Goes match between Triple H and Stone Cold Steve Austin for the title. After issuing the challenge, Rock was attacked by Triple H with a sledgehammer. Later that night, Triple H defeated Austin to retain the title. On the October 18 episode of Raw is War, Rock challenged Triple H to a match for the title at Survivor Series, because Rock was angered at the previous night's attack. Austin also issued a challenge and claimed that he deserved a title shot instead of Rock. The WWF Chairman Vince McMahon solved the situation by making a Triple Threat match between Triple H, Austin and Rock for the WWF Championship. Another predominant rivalry heading into the event was between New Age Outlaws (Mr. Ass and Road Dogg) and Al Snow and Mankind for the WWF Tag Team Championship. On the October 18 episode of Raw is War, Mick Foley gave his Rock 'n' Sock Connection partner Rock, a copy of his book "Have A Nice Day!". However, later that night, the same copy was discovered by Al Snow in a trashcan. He informed Foley about it. Foley confronted Rock about it. Rock denied doing so but Foley broke up the Rock 'n' Sock Connection. Later that night, Foley cost Rock and himself, the Tag Team Championship against The Hollys (Hardcore Holly and Crash Holly) by coming out for the match without wearing Mankind gear and leaving Rock to wrestle on his own. This allowed Hollys to defeat Rock and win the titles. On the October 21 episode of SmackDown, Mankind and Rock had a match which ended in a disqualification when Val Venis interfered and attacked Mankind with his book. On the October 25 episode of Raw is War, Mankind wrestled Triple H for the WWF Championship. Triple H was disqualified when Venis assaulted Mankind again, earning Mankind, a disqualification win. However, Al Snow came out to rescue Mankind from the assault. On the October 28 episode of SmackDown, Mankind defeated Venis after distraction from Snow. As a result, Mankind and Snow formed a tag team. On the November 4 episode of SmackDown!, Mankind and Snow defeated The Hollys to win the Tag Team Championship. On the November 8 episode of Raw is War, New Age Outlaws defeated Mankind and Snow for the Tag Team Championship. This led to a title match between New Age Outlaws and Mankind and Snow for the Tag Team Championship. At No Mercy, Chyna defeated Jeff Jarrett in a Good Housekeeping match to win the WWF Intercontinental Championship. On the October 18 episode of Raw is War, Chyna issued an open challenge, which was answered by Chris Jericho, whose insults prompted Chyna to attack him. Stevie Richards also got involved in Chyna and Jericho's rivalry. On the November 8 episode of Raw is War, Jericho was scheduled to wrestle Chyna for the Intercontinental Championship at Survivor Series. On the October 18 episode of Raw is War, Big Boss Man challenged Big Show to a match and agreed to defend the WWF Hardcore Championship. Big Show accepted the challenge. However, before the match Big Show left the arena to check on his father, who had reportedly died (in storyline). The report was later revealed as a plan of Boss Man. On the October 21 episode of SmackDown, an enraged Big Show attempted to attack Boss Man but Boss Man escaped. Big Show then assaulted the police officer. On the October 25 episode of Raw is War, Boss Man distracted Big Show during his match with Prince Albert. Albert attacked Big Show from behind and Boss Man broke Big Show's father's watch with a hammer. As a result, Boss Man and Albert formed a new alliance. On the October 28 episode of SmackDown, Al Snow had a match with Boss Man. However, Boss Man's ally, Albert continuously interfered in the match and the two attacked Snow, leading him to challenge both men to a Hardcore match in the parking lot. Later that night, Boss Man and Albert went to the parking lot to wrestle Snow but instead of Snow, Big Show appeared. He trapped Boss Man and Albert in a car, smashed it into pieces and pushed a dumpster on the top of the car. On the November 1 episode of Raw is War, Boss Man and Albert attacked Big Show during an interview. On the November 8 episode of Raw is War, a tribute was paid to Big Show's father on his death. Boss Man came out and insulted Big Show and his father. On the November 11 episode of SmackDown, footage was shown of Boss Man interrupting the funeral, attacking Big Show and ruining the grave. This led to a Survivor Series match between Big Show's team (consisting of Kai En Tai (Funaki and Taka Michinoku) and The Blue Meanie) and Boss Man's team (consisting of Prince Albert, Viscera and Mideon). On the November 14 episode of Sunday Night Heat, Big Show attacked all of his team members, who withdrew from the team, making the match a 4-on-1 Survivor Series match. At No Mercy, the Hardy Boyz (Matt Hardy and Jeff Hardy) defeated Edge and Christian in a Ladder match, which was the final round match in a tournament for the managerial services of Terri Runnels and a prize of $100,000. On the October 18 episode of Raw is War, New Brood disbanded their relationship with Gangrel's New Brood stable, turning face in the process, and formed an alliance with their former enemies, Edge and Christian. The Holly Cousins defended the WWF Tag Team Championship against the Hardy Boyz on the October 21 episode of SmackDown and against Edge and Christian on the October 25 episode of Raw is War. In the latter match, Too Cool (Grand Master Sexay and Scotty Too Hotty) interfered, costing Edge and Christian the victory. The Hardy Boyz came out to rescue Edge and Christian and the four wrestlers cleared the ring of Too Cool and Hollys. As a result, the teams of Edge and Christian and Hardy Boyz began a rivalry with Too Cool and Hollys, as the four teams battled each other in several tag team matches and standard wrestling matches, leading to a Survivor Series match at Survivor Series. On the October 18 episode of Raw is War, The Headbangers (Mosh and Thrasher) distracted The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray Dudley and D-Von Dudley) during their match against X-Pac and Kane, costing the Dudley Boyz, the match. On the October 25 episode of Raw is War, Dudley Boyz made fun of The Godfather's hos for being attacked by Viscera, after Viscera defeated Godfather in a "Winner Takes Hos" match. The following week on Raw is War, The Headbangers defeated Dudley Boyz in a tag team match. On the November 11 episode of SmackDown, Dudley Boyz defeated Godfather and D'Lo Brown. It led to a Survivor Series match pitting Dudley Boyz and Acolytes Protection Agency (Faarooq and Bradshaw) against Headbangers, Godfather and Brown. At No Mercy, X-Pac defeated Kane, Faarooq and Bradshaw in a Four Corners Elimination match. As a result of losing to X-Pac, Kane started showing jealousy towards X-Pac and their team started to break up. On the October 28 episode of SmackDown, X-Pac betrayed Kane during a tag team match against Dudley Boyz by low blowing Kane and allowing Dudley Boyz to pin Kane for the win. After the match, X-Pac proclaimed that Kane did not deserve to be a member of D-Generation X, a faction that X-Pac was a part of during that time.10 On the November 1 episode of Raw is War, the entirety of DX attacked Kane during a match between Kane and X-Pac. This led to a match between Kane and X-Pac at Survivor Series. At No Mercy, Mae Young helped her friend The Fabulous Moolah in defeating Ivory to win the WWF Women's Championship. On the October 21 episode of SmackDown, Moolah defended the Women's Championship against Young, but Ivory interfered in the match and attacked both Moolah and Young. Jacqueline and Luna joined Ivory in the assault and Toricame out and joined Young and Moolah. On the October 25 episode of Raw is War, Moolah decided to vacate her title and retire from professional wrestling. However, Ivory reminded Moolah of her rematch clause and easily defeated Moolah for the Women's Championship. On the November 11 episode of SmackDown, Ivory, Jacqueline, Luna and Terri Runnels were set to wrestle Moolah, Young, Tori and Debra at Survivor Series. Throughout November 1999, vignettes aired that hyped the WWF debut of Kurt Angle, who had represented the United States in the 1996 Summer Olympics and won the gold medalin heavyweight freestyle wrestling. His in-ring debut was scheduled for Survivor Series. Aftermath After Big Show won the WWF Championship at Survivor Series, he continued his rivalry with Big Boss Man. The next night on Raw, Boss Man defeated The Rock in a Hardcore match, with help from Prince Albert, to become the number one contender for the WWF Championship. At the new December pay-per-view, Armageddon, Big Show defeated Boss Man to retain the title. Since Stone Cold Steve Austin was hit with a car, the WWF Chairman Vince McMahon continuously blamed Triple H and D-Generation X for the attack. On the November 18 episode of SmackDown, DX assaulted McMahon's Corporate Stooges (Pat Patterson and Gerald Brisco). Sgt. Slaughter informed McMahon of the attack and told McMahon that Triple H had invited him to DX's locker room. McMahon went to the locker room, where Triple H warned McMahon, not to make this personal. Later in the night, Triple H came down to the ring and blamed McMahon for his title loss at Survivor Series and then challenged McMahon to a match at Armageddon. Shortly after, a footage was shown of backstage where the McMahon family had fallen down the stairs. On the November 22 episode of Raw Is War, Vince destroyed a limousine carrying DX using his car. Although DX retreated, the limousine was destroyed. Later that night, police officers arrested Vince for assaulting DX; Triple H attacked the hand-cuffed Vince and later accused him of orchestrating the attack on Austin at Survivor Series. Shane McMahon came to his father's defense and informed Triple H that Vince would accept Triple H's challenge at Armageddon. On the November 29 episode of Raw Is War, Vince's daughter Stephanie McMahon was supposed to (storyline) marry Test. The ceremony was interrupted by Triple H, who showed a video of himself and a drunk Stephanie getting married. On the December 2 episode of SmackDown, Triple H announced that his match against Vince at Armageddon would be a No Holds Barred match, and on the following episode of Raw Is War a further stipulation was added to the match. If Vince won the match, Triple H and Stephanie's marriage would be annulled but if Triple H won, he would be granted a WWF Championship match. At Armageddon, Triple H defeated Vince in a No Holds Barred match, after Stephanie betrayed Vince and helped Triple H in finishing Vince with a sledgehammer. It was later revealed that Rikishi had run over Austin on Triple H's orders. Austin later made his return at Backlash 2000 in April, where he helped The Rock defeat Triple H for the WWF Championship. This was Austin's first appearance since Survivor Series 6 months prior. Results Other on-screen personnel See also * List of WWE pay-per-view events * Survivor Series Category:Survivor Series Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:1999 Pay-Per-View Events